Randall Jessup (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Renewable energies expert, S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist | Education = | Origin = Human with Inhuman lineage activated by a Terrigen Bomb, also revealed as a Gamma Mutate Hybrid due to an irradiation by a chrono/gamma bombCategory:Human/Inhuman HybridsCategory:Hybrids | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Waid; Lenil Yu | First = Indestructible Hulk #3 | HistoryText = Jessup was a M.Sc based on renewable energies and recently decided to work in Dr. Bruce Banner's lab crew, who had recently joined the spy organization S.H.I.E.L.D.. After Thanos' invasion, the Terrigen Mists were spread all over the surface of Earth, activating the latent powers of numerous Inhuman descendants. Banner's team was put under lockdown because one of them was an Inhuman descendant, but they ignored it in order to help control the Hulk, who had stolen a Bomb which would've helped stop the spread of Terrigenesis. After the situation, Randall suffered from Terrigenesis and was turned into a monster. Hulk managed to turn Jessup back to normal by "overloading" him with his rage, and while he attempted to treat him, Jessup was abducted by the Enclave's leader Ted Goodrich. He was taken to the Beehive, where Goodrich gave him a tour, and Jessup noticed the instability of the Enclave's power source, which was dangerous enough to threaten the entire Earth. The Hulk arrived to save Jessup, who used the distraction to attempt to destroy the Beehive's power source. He transformed, and was fueled with power from numerous people including Hulk. In the end, he and Hulk destroyed the power source. The blast of the destruction caused Randall to transform back to normal. As the Enclave had left the base, Bruce decided his team could stay there to find a cure for Jessup's condition, as well to prevent them from returning to S.H.I.E.L.D., as they would be punished for escaping lockdown. | Powers = Nuhuman/Gamma Mutate Physiology: Randall was revealed to be have Inhuman lineage, but due to interaction with a chronoton-infused gamma bomb; his Inhuman powerset also functions like a Hulk transformation: *'Aggression Absorptive Transformation:' In his monstrous form, Randall uses his eyes to absorb the anger of anyone and use it as energy with which he grows in power. The people whose anger is extracted become calm and happy for a period of time regardless of the situation in their environment. **'Superhuman Strength:' Jessup's hulk form affords him strength comparable to that of the Hulk himself. ***'Super Leap:' He has incredibly pronounced lower bodily musculature enables him to jump incredible distances. **'Superhuman Durability:' His monster transformation is tough enough to battle countless monsters from another dimension. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Dilatated Change Time: Due to a sort of internal chemical inhibitor, Jessup can neither change into his monster state nor last in it for any longer than 5-10 minutes. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Terrigen Bomb Activations Category:Psychic Vampires Category:Gamma Ray Exposure Category:Human/Inhuman Hybrids Category:Empaths Category:Energy Absorption Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Leaping